brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c69s02
Text Luna Brynhild looked curiously back and forth as they strode through the halls of Canterlot, while Scrivener Blooms was just trying to focus forwards, happy that they were heading home. Happier still about how comfortable his armor felt on his body compared to that horrible little... I will never, ever think the proper name for what it was. Ever. “Thong!” Luna shouted, and Scrivener was rudely jerked out of his happy place, twitching and glaring at her as Twilight Morgan giggled... and then the Lich hurriedly cleared her throat a few times and quickly looked away, blushing deep red. Behind them, Morning Glory sighed and rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that Abaddon was happily sitting on her head: a safe place where he could stare around at all the ponies, but no one could attempt to cradle, snuggle, pet, or otherwise molest him. Apparently they were big on every law apart from laws regarding pets here, resulting in rather aggressive cuddling. Then Scrivener only sighed tiredly, looking almost pleading at the mare as he said finally: “Look. We've done some things that, had they been back home, ponies would have had blackmail material on us for life. I think we may have just helped start a peaceful revolution. And honestly, I've enjoyed our stay here... for the most part. So please. Please don't run this for me by making my last memory one of-” “Thongs!” Luna Brynhild shouted again as they continued down the corridor, and then she halted in leading the group forwards and glanced over at a mare in a maid's uniform. “Thou! Does thou not think my husband would look good in a thong?” The maid looked up incredulously as Scrivener glared furiously at Luna, and then she blinked in surprise. “He's a big boy, ain't he?” She halted, paused, then eyed Scrivener thoughtfully. “Yeah. Sure, I could see that working out nice.” Scrivener mouthed wordlessly for a few moments, and then he huffed and turned forwards, storming down the hall, and Luna threw her head back and laughed before grinning and nodding to the mare firmly, as Twilight giggled a little despite herself. Morning Glory only rolled her eyes, the demon following after the three as she said distastefully: “I don't believe he looked good at all.” “Thank you.” Scrivener said in a strangely-relieved voice, and for a moment he had hope that Luna would drop the subject, but it soon turned to horror as the Destroyer unfortunately continued to speak, apparently not yet done sharing her thoughts. “No, he looked about as graceful as a drunken dragon trying to crawl up a tower. He was clearly using your memories and skills, Valkyrie, and while it might be an entertaining distraction to watch, it's no match for actual ability. It quickly became bland and boring.” Morning Glory continued moodily, shaking her head with distaste. “I might not appreciate the imagery, but I do appreciate the skill and precision. He lacked both. You should make him practice more often, I cannot imagine it's very difficult to find a large metal pole.” “Scrivener Blooms, she's right! 'Twould be easy to install a pole of our very own, right inside our home!” Luna said brightly, and Scrivener groaned and stared over his shoulder with horror at Morning Glory, who only glowered back. “Burning Desire must have dozens!” “Burning Desire would squeal at the sight of a mare in funeral garments. My little brother doesn't have the constitution to sit back and watch any kind of 'performance art' without... well, I don't want to discuss that.” Morning Glory made a distasteful face, shaking her head grouchily. “But I'm sure he probably has one or two. Succubi are known for liking their silly toys and games.” Scrivener Blooms groaned, then he asked weakly: “What did I ever do to you, Morning Glory? I. Come on. I've always been nice to you. Why are you selling me out to Luna like this?” “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were supposed to be friends.” Morning Glory said with mocking sympathy, and then she added: “If you really want him to work, then you should attach adjustable weights to his limbs as well and force him to run through an inverted routine. He might actually learn something as well as increase his strength and flexibility.” Scrivener stared at Morning Glory, and she looked crankily back before saying grumpily: “I'm sorry. I thought that's what friends do. Look out for their other friends' well being. Friend.” The stallion opened his mouth, then simply grumbled and turned his head forwards, twitching a little as they strode through the foyer in front of the doors leading out of Canterlot Castle. Any chance to respond vanished when the ponies saw the others waiting to wish them goodbye, along with Freya and Discombobulation... although admittedly, the fact that Fun Celestia was wearing a hat with large cans of cola in holders on either side of it, and kept slurping loudly at the straws feeding into her mouth, helped his mood a lot. Especially with how much it seemed to be irritating the tall, stately ponies sitting on one side of her. Princess Luna and Princess Twilight were to one side of Celestia: Princess Cadence, stately Shining Armor in a pressed dressed uniform was on the other, with a veritable salad of medals pinned over his chest. And to the other side of these two was Chancellor Blueblood, the white unicorn with his curly blonde locks glaring at them from beneath what clearly wasn't at all supposed to look like a golden crown. Any more than his red, fur-trimmed robes definitely weren't the robes of the traditional monarch, oh no. He began to open his mouth... and Celestia slurped loudly from her drink hat to make him glower at her instead, before the mare raised her head and greeted: “Hi, Brynhild, Scrivener, Morgan. I'm sorry that we couldn't have that party Pinkie Pie was working so hard to plan for you. It's unfortunate that the council felt your diplomatic privilege didn't extend so far as to allow for preparation of special foods by others... I very much liked the cake that was shaped like a stallion's-” “Alright, Princess Celestia, you've made your point. They come from a wild, fantastic world where you don't need laws to keep ponies from hurting each other. Just lots of big sharp objects.” Blueblood said scathingly, and Scrivener couldn't help but marvel at this: in their world, Blueblood had always peed himself when Celestia so much as looked at him suspiciously. On more than one occasion, literally. “Ponies, it has been... a unique experience to play host to-” Brynhild strode up to Blueblood and punched him across the face, knocking him flat, and Fun Celestia choked on her drink as the other ponies all gaped and stared. Shining Armor began to step forwards, but Luna only cocked her head curiously, her nose wrinkling up even as she asked innocently: “Is that not how ponies of this world say goodbye? Oh, I am terribly sorry. 'Tis how we bid other ponies luck in our culture. 'Tis called the Hoof Party of Luck in... thy face's... house of fortune.” “The... what?” Blueblood looked incredulous at this, and Fun Celestia cleared her throat quickly before the stallion glared over at her. “Oh no, you might be my aunt-” Fun Celestia had a violent coughing fit, although part of it sounded suspiciously like the word 'adopted!' and Blueblood snapped: “Oh don't even start with that 'claim to the throne' nonsense, I am a duly elected official and we all know I wasn't actually found in the woods being suckled by a Diamond Dog, as you like to claim-” “What, what are you talking about, Chancellor Blueblood? I didn't say that at all. And that's an awful rumor to spread, and an awful thing to accuse me of doing.” Princess Celestia said seriously, touching her own breast. “You're my nephew after all, isn't that right? And even if your birth mother was also your sister and your grandmother I'm sure that there's plenty of adopted foals born with their buttocks where their heads should be and vice versa who have gone on to achieve great things! Look at you, after all. You're already the head of your little clubhouse of friends.” “I... you... I... Auntie- I mean, Princess Celestia!” Blueblood spluttered, and then Celestia strode calmly over to the stallion with a kind smile. She reached out to carefully adjust his crown before pulling his robes up and brushing at his features, much like he was a little foal. “You have a smudge right here, sweetie. Oh, were you making mud pies again, honey? That's such a smart little colt!” Fun Celestia gushed, and if not for the mischievous twinkle in her eye, it would have been completely believable. Blueblood tore himself away, opened and closed his mouth a few times as he bristled with rage, and then Fun Celestia smiled and reached out to gently pat him on the nose. “It's okay if you forgot your words, honey, I know you have trouble with that sometimes. Do you want your binkie? Or blankie? Or how about just a game of peekaboo?” Fun Celestia covered her face with her front hooves, and Blueblood stared up at her before she swept her hooves out to either side, exclaiming: “Peekaboo!” Blueblood stared at her as she looked cheerfully down at him, and then he threw his head back with a strangled yell before turning and storming away, and Celestia called: “Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to scare you! We worked on this, remember, I'm not actually gone when I cover my face!” Blueblood only jerked his head back and forth, cursing furiously as he stormed off towards the double doors, and Celestia rose a hoof and waved at his back, adding: “Alright, sweetie, we'll play hide and seek, Auntie will come find you after she says goodbye to her friends, okay? Don't try and hide in the toilet again, dear!” The only response to this was an inarticulate roar of rage, and Shining Armor and Cadence both gave ugly looks at Celestia before turning and running quickly off after Blueblood. Princess Luna and Princess Twilight were both staring with a mixture of shock and awe up at the mare, while Scrivener and Luna Brynhild traded looks as Freya smiled despite herself behind a hoof and Discord and Discombobulation both applauded loudly. Then the charcoal stallion sighed before looking almost grudgingly over at Fun Celestia, saying wryly: “Horses of Heaven, I wish we could stay for the revolution.” “Fun Celestia, lay down on thy back and spread thy legs for me. I am going to make love to thee.” Luna Brynhild ordered firmly, pointing a hoof at the ground, and Celestia laughed before the armored sapphire mare grinned widely as her eyes gleamed: “Oh, what, thou thinks I am joking? Test and tempt me no more, delightful muse!” Celestia only winked at this, leaning forwards as she replied with a glance towards Freya: “Oh believe me, Brynhild, I'd take you up on the offer... but I just happen to like the top position myself. Although one or two ponies have been able to wrestle me over to the bottom...” Brynhild slowly stared towards Celestia, and Discord grabbed at his face with a groan, his eyes widening at this before he looked over at Discombobulation, who only shrugged and nodded a few times agreeably. And then Discord reached up and squeezed his horns, whining: “For Loki's sake, you couldn't even let us watch?” “You didn't ask.” Fun Celestia replied kindly, gazing over at him and winking, and the Draconequus mouthed wordlessly before the ivory mare winked. “But tell you what, the next time I have the pleasure of a mare like Freya for company, I'll give you front row seats.” Discord giggled stupidly for a few moments, then he reeled backwards and swooned, landing with a thump on the floor. Discombobulation glanced down at this, and then he cleared his throat and said mildly: “Well, unlike Discord, I'll never rest on my laurels. If I've got more than one Laurel in my bed, rest is not how I plan on utilizing my mattress.” “Why doesn't anyone tell me these things? I would have gladly invited you along too.” Fun Celestia said mildly, and Discombobulation cleared his throat loudly before the mare said thoughtfully: “You know, Luna Brynhild did mention an orgy before...” “Alright, big sister, I think you've had enough to drink.” Serious Luna said dryly, before frowning when Princess Celestia slurped loudly at the straws in response, and the sapphire mare sighed before turning her eyes and a hesitant smile towards the ponies of Looking Glass World. “I... in all seriousness, we do all want to thank you...” “They don't need to be thanked. And for some reason, I don't think they even want to be thanked, although on that even I'm not entirely sure why.” Fun Celestia interrupted gently, and then she turned curious eyes towards the group of Looking Glass ponies. “You deserve it.” “For meddling? Nay.” Luna smiled and shrugged, then glanced over her shoulder and gazed warmly at her friends and family: Morning Glory, pretending to look distant in the back, and Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, and Freya, standing with a look of soft love and deference on her features as she nodded encouragingly to Luna... then laughed when Discombobulation easily hopped astride her back and comfortably settled himself on top of her. And Luna couldn't help but smile softly: Celestia clearly didn't mind, because she had gone through the trouble of strapping Tyrfing so it hung over one side of her body, instead of on her back. She couldn't help but watch as Discombobulation rubbed his metal hand gently along the back of Celestia Freya's neck, saw the way her big sister closed his eyes for a moment in almost-embarrassed happiness... and then Luna forced her eyes to turn back towards Fun Celestia, saying softly: “We just do not like that we have... started something here, that we will not be present to help finish, that is all. Even if it is thy battle to fight.” Fun Celestia smiled softly at this, and then Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards and rose her head, saying quietly: “Except we should have started this a long time ago, I think. Princess Celestia was trying to get us to see what... you helped us see, but...” Twilight blushed and lowered her head, smiling a little over at the ivory mare, who gazed at her softly. “I guess we needed a harder push than... she could give us.” “Well, admittedly even I was a little... annoyed... at hearing Brynhild's method involved threats and intimidation...” Fun Celestia paused, looking thoughtfully over the sapphire mare as she grinned slightly, her soulstone horn glinting. “I actually expected sugar and honey, to be entirely honest.” “Well, 'tis not too late for me to share some sugar with any Princess who might desire some.” Luna Brynhild replied easily, leaning forwards with a wide grin, and Fun Celestia rolled her eyes in amusement as Freya laughed and shook her head, and Morning Glory groaned loudly from the back of the group. The demon stomped a hoof firmly, glaring over at them and snapping: “Can we not just leave this stupid layer already? I'm sick of watching you whores fondling each other like little fillies that have just discovered the existence of their roses of flesh!” The ponies all stared at her, and then Luna looked thoughtfully over at Scrivener Blooms before saying mildly: “See? I always knew thou wert a mare. Thy cutie mark is apparently a-” Morning Glory snarled... then snapped her head to the side and glared furiously down at a a Pegasus Guard that tapped her foreleg. She rose a hoof and opened her mouth to shout some atrocity at easily-recognizable, already-bruised Court before she stomped him, but he hurriedly rose a small box and squeaked: “Wait! Before you hit me, this is for you!” The Destroyer blinked in surprise, then slowly lowered her hoof as her horn glowed, lifting the little gift-wrapped box in front of herself. Court smiled, beginning to open his mouth... and then he gaped in horror as the box burst into ivory flames, charring completely away in a spill of ashes. But a moment later, the flames vanished to reveal they had only harmed the box, leaving behind a pair of pretty gemstone earrings shaped like tiny suns. They were made of diamond and topaz, and the demonic mare studied these with disbelief before Court said awkwardly: “I... I really just wanted to get you... I mean... I didn't know what to get you, but you wear that necklace and mares like jewelry... that's right, isn't it?” There was silence for a few moments, and then Morning Glory asked incredulously, staring with disbelief down at Courtly Love as most of the other ponies gaped, while Celestia only smiled slightly and Bob shrugged and tilted a hand back and forth: “All mares like jewelry. Did you really just say that to me, you little worm?” “Technically no.” Court said awkwardly, raising a hoof and looking dumbly up at the demon before he flushed deeply, trying to shrink his head awkwardly back into his armor as he whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, turning his head away: “Please don't hurt me.” There was a long few moments of silence, and then Court slowly opened his eyes as he felt a gentle pat on his head, slowly looking upwards. His eyes passed first over the necklace hanging around Morning Glory's neck, then up to the mare's face... and the Pegasus' eyes widened slowly as he looked up to see Morning Glory had a sour look on her face, but the earrings were already hanging in place from her ears. The Pegasus slowly tilted his head, mouthing wordlessly before the demon flicked him with a hoof and knocked him onto his back, making him wince as she said distastefully: “You tried, at least. I suppose that's more than most ponies have ever done for me, so... thank you, I suppose.” Courtly Love slowly picked himself up, and Luna Brynhild finally shook her head out before clearing her throat and looking up the earrings, finally managing to ask: “Are those nice earrings, Freya? Well, nay, why am I asking thou, I need a mare's opinion. Scrivener Blooms, or perhaps Twilight Morgan, are those nice earrings?” “Oh shut up, Luna Brynhild.” Morning Glory said flatly, and then she rolled her eyes and strode forwards, muttering to herself under her breath as ponies awkwardly hurried out of her way. The demon headed straight for the exit, not even looking over her shoulder to shout back to them: “I'll be waiting for you morons, try and make it quick!” “Some days she really does sound like Pinkamena. Except she's a little more polite, I think.” Scrivener said blandly, before he cleared his throat awkwardly as Courtly Love scuttled quickly after her as if no one was going to notice him following, the charcoal stallion saying mildly: “Also see that? That right there? That proves there really is somepony out there even stupider than me.” “Aye, it does. 'Tis rather disturbing if I must be wholly honest, Scrivener Blooms.” Luna said thoughtfully, before she looked curiously over at the two Celestias, who traded amused looks. “Oh, do not ruin this entire trip for me by acting like twins, she is my strange evil twin, not thine. Much more importantly, I just wish for thee to know that if by some strange and terrible and idiotic miracle Courtly Love follows us like a love-drunk puppy across the Bifrost, I shan't be returning him. And 'twill honestly be no fault of mine, Morning Glory will probably kill him. She is a Wrath demon. 'Tis how they show affection.” Freya sighed at this, but before she could even speak, Fun Celestia nudged her lightly and winked. “Oh, now I recognize that sound and that expression. That's the old me wanting to speak up... but you know what? If Courtly Love happens to vanish, I'm sure Canterlot will continue to find a way forwards. But I think what we'd all prefer is that if Lieutenant Courtly Love does go missing... you'll bring him back the next time you come to visit us. Because I do expect a visit.” “We... we would both like that very much. And we hope that the next time you come to see us, you'll find that our society has managed to develop into a much more welcoming and socially-evolved climate.” Serious Luna said with her head proudly raised, and there was a moment of silence before Fun Celestia loudly slurped at her straws, making Serious Luna twitch a little and turn a pointed look on her older sibling. Princess Twilight laughed despite herself, then covered her muzzle with an embarrassed look before she turned her gaze quietly towards Twilight Morgan, hesitating for a few moments before she said impulsively: “Please... come back, though. You will come back one day, right?” The Lich smiled a little, turning her eyes to Brynhild softly. Not to ask or question, not for reassurance or anything else... but instead just to meet the mare's eyes for a moment, taste her thoughts and emotions, feel that strange but beautiful dream that Luna Brynhild had of one day, running wild and free and adventuring together throughout all the layers of this wonderful and strange universe they lived in. Of seeing all the countless worlds, fighting and loving and living across them... “One day, we'll be back. You can count on it.” The Princesses of Equestria all smiled warmly, and there was a moment of silence before Brynhild and Scrivener traded looks, and then the sapphire mare rose her head proudly and nodded firmly. “Aye. How could we not desire to come back here? And Scrivener Blooms, perhaps, shall write a book about thy revolution, so long as it goes as well as we all hope. Remember, my friends. Stand against oppression united, and when the ponies ask thee to lead...” “We'll tell them we're here to help. But they have to learn to lead on their own. And to do it the right way.” Fun Celestia said softly, nodding once, before she laughed quietly and gazed affectionately over the group from Looking Glass World. “But I swear, if you give us enough chances we'll keep you here with us forever. Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Morgan... I don't think I can repay you for what you've done for me. Any more than I can repay you, Freya, but... we had some good times at least. And Bob... you're very cute. I hope I'll see you next time, too.” “Well, you know. I'm the hip new accessory. Just do me a favor, make big dog do something really stupid before you take those power inhibitors off him. And put it up on YouTube.” Discombobulation said mildly, and then he paused and waved, shouting loudly at a suspicious-looking cloud – particularly suspicious since they were both indoors and it was made of cotton candy – floating above their heads: “Hey, I'll totally definitely miss you or something! Except I'm kind of going home to see you, too, so it's a little confusing. But you who you are here is definitely nicer than you who you are in that other place and time, just like in that book about that guy named John who apparently dies at the end of it!” “Hey, have you ever heard of a spoiler tag?” Discord poked his head over the pink cloud, then pointed at his head, where a tiny donkey wearing a top hat and a monocle was politely sitting. “See this thing? This is you. That's what you are. This metaphor. That apparently counts as a swear if I say it so I can't say it because unlike you, I'm not into dominatrixes and electricity.” “Damn. And I had that new outfit and riding crop all ready for tonight.” Fun Celestia said mildly, and Discord and the donkey on his head both gaped stupidly before the ivory equine looked up and winked. “Sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise for you being such a good boy while our guests were here. I was going to treat you like a bad boy.” Discord bit into his cloud with a giggle... and then squealed as it tore like a balloon and a geyser of chocolate milk burst out, shooting across the room. But Fun Celestia didn't even twitch, her horn glowing and turning the chocolate milk into dark, ice-fudge that she easily caught as it fell, while Discord shot over a balcony and slammed through a pair of doors beyond. There was silence for a moment, and then Fun Celestia winked as her horn glowed brighter, snapping off several pieces of frozen chocolate milk and forming large chocolate popsicles out of them, holding them out to the others as she said kindly: “I apologize. But I'm glad I can at least give you one last little treat before you go.” “Nay, 'tis all well and good, Fun Celestia.” Luna laughed and shook her head, taking two of the treats with telekinesis before huffing and shoving one firmly into Scrivener's mouth when he began to open it, almost choking him. “Quiet, Scrivy. And simply, thou hast our thanks, Fun Celestia.” Fun Celestia only smiled in return, before Freya said softly: “But we've spent enough time delaying, I think... I know you three have a revolution you need to get back to.” She gave her counterpart an amused look. “It's funny. I never would have thought I'd actually be approving of that sort of thing.” “Well, then let's hope that this is also the last successful invasion of Equestria, then. Funny how this one is basically tied to policies of oppression and the other one was policies of tolerance. Also funny because it very much wasn't bloodless, but I'm sure that this one might only end in a few deaths.” Discombobulation paused, studying the piece of frozen chocolate milk held daintily between two fingers. “I hope no one blows up parliament.” Freya gave the Draconequus an amused look over her shoulder, and then Princess Twilight rose her head and said with a quiet, firm smile as her eyes flicked towards Luna Brynhild: “We're going to do the very best we can. We're going to make sure that... everything works out okay. And we're going to remember who we're doing this for, and why we're doing it... partly for ourselves, but also for the ponies of Equestria. The people we're all supposed to be looking out for.” Twilight Morgan smiled softly at this, nodding slowly, and there were a few moments of silence before Luna Brynhild nodded firmly once. “Then this is not goodbye. Merely a farewell, until we return to this layer again, and with fortune at a better time. So my friends, fare thee well.” Brynhild stepped forwards, and Fun Celestia swept her up and kissed her firmly right in the middle of the foyer, Scrivener Blooms clearing his throat while both Twilight Morgan and Serious Luna sighed, and Princess Twilight only tried to hide a giggle. Luna Brynhild only grinned, meanwhile... then beamed all the brighter when the kiss parted and Fun Celestia firmly put the drink hat on her head. “Two little gifts to remember me by. So make sure you come back so we can do all those other fun things we talked about.” The soulstone-horned mare nodded firmly, then turned her eyes to Freya, who gazed affectionately back at her, and with the faintest hint of surprise. She looked at Brynhild warmly even as she strode forwards to take the lead, nodding to the princesses and saying calmly as she passed: “Then may Mimir watch over you all until we return. Because we'll be back sooner than you might expect.” “That had better be a promise!” Fun Celestia called as Freya led the other ponies towards the door, and the other Princesses called their own goodbyes, waving to them as the ponies from Looking Glass World did their best to keep striding forwards and not look back. The moment they were outside of the castle gates, Luna Brynhild looked up and asked impulsively: “Why is it so hard to leave here, sister? Why does every fiber of my being cry out to me to stay, even if I know we must go home, seek answers for what has happened, and return to our family? How can I be so happy... and yet so sad in the same moment?” Freya Celestia only smiled at this as they strode out onto the road, and the ivory mare forced herself not to look back even as Ratatoskr wiggled out of her mane to leap up onto Discombobulation's shoulder, the squirrel chittering quietly as it gazed at the three Princesses of Equestria stranding in the open entranceway. “I don't know. But it feels right to say that it's because this world is blessed. And even as different from our world as it is... maybe this world is heading towards where we want to one day be ourselves.” Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms both nodded, before Twilight Morgan smiled faintly and closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards as she said softly: “But I believe that one day we can reach the same pure goal this world is heading towards. Where its strong leaders are there as guides and not masters over their people, where everypony is ready to stand up and fight to have each other accepted and loved... and I want to reach that place. For my daughter's sake.” “Then there is no better time than the present to return home and make that world happen.” Luna Brynhild said firmly, and she looked up with a smile at the warm, sunny sky overhead. Yes: even if she still wanted to stay, she knew that it was time to return home. Top ↑